13
by ZombieSlayerSeth
Summary: This is a story based on many differint characters, they all come together in some weird way in order to save the cosmos...whether they want to or not. In chapter one, Sephiroth,Cloud and Vincent FinalFantasyVII are visited by two strange people that tell


13

By Seth

Notes:

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY VIDEOGAME, ANIME, OR MOVIE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY!!!!! THE ONES I MADE UP ARE © TO ME!!!**_

This story is more than a horny hentai ramble… I consider it a Humorous romantic comedy…with intellect. I made some of the characters I borrowed alittle different than they are, but not to a ridiculous degree. For instance, Sephiroth is still evil, but …oh, hell, I cant explain it…just read the damn thing…it's a lot better than you'd think. Also, this is written sort of like a play. How their names appear in my writing is in these thingies ( )

Also, all characters I created are labeled "original" on my Char. Database (see below)

**Characters So Far;**

The Voices; These are the voices in the characters' minds, subconscious, or their conscious thought.

Sephiroth; From FF VII.

Cloud; From FF VII

Vincent; From FF VII

**Chapter One: Cloud, Sephiroth, & Vincent**

In the Ancient City, Sephiroth and Cloud fought with a merciless lust for revenge. Cloud swung his gigantic sword only to have it blocked by Sephiroth's tainted katana. Their eyes met with equally burning hatred. As their battle ensued, the loud clashing and clangor of swords and curses attracted a passing crypt-thing. This undead creature sat and watched Sephiroth and Cloud for what must have been at least a half-hour. It, at that random point in time, stood up and walked towards the fighting duo.

Sephiroth stopped first, staring, ignoring a well-placed punch in the face from Cloud, he then too noticed the half-decomposed corpse wrapped in tattered black robes standing before them. Two yellow pinpoints glowed where eyes should be.

Seph: Who the hell are you?

Crypt-thing: I am nobody, really, merely a passing corpse.

Seph: Exactly, corpses just don't "pass by"

Cloud: Are you really dead?

C/T: Yes, but that is not important…I have been watching you two for a time, and I notice that no matter how hard you fight, you rarely seem to hit one another…why is this?

Impossible to tell who was more annoyed, both Cloud and Sephiroth lashed out at the standing skeleton simultaneously.

Seph: you dare call me weak?

Cloud: You fight him, then!

C/T: No, I would not, 'twould be too easy, I -

The crypt-things' words were cut off,

Seph: Too easy?

Sephiroth swung his evil sword at the maggot-endowed creature, only to have it disappear then reappear behind him and Cloud. Both men spun around with a look of shock and surprise, a rare expression for both to show.

C/T: Like I said, too easy…You are both very rude, it's been three minutes and I STILL haven't gotten to what I wanted to say.

Seph&Cloud: SPILL IT!

C/T: Very well, you both look like you need some direction…I will tell you of your fates.

Cloud: And just how do you plan to do that?

C/T: Let's just say I have my sources…who wants to go first?

The blonde man answers first.

C/T: Very well then, Cloud…You are the ninth of thirteen. The Jackal. You will travel beyond your dreams into another world, and there you will be transformed into one of the children of the moons. The one you love will show her second face, while a dead flame will turn into burning passion. You will walk in your Eden and never look back. You will die in this world and become immortal in the next.

Cloud was intrigued, skeptical, and confused by the words of the dead man all at once.

Cloud: …What? That makes no sense.

C/T: Not yet. But it will in time.

Before the blonde could ask anything else, the crypt-thing quickly turned to Sephiroth and said,

C/T: Do you wish to hear yours?

Seph: …Sure, I could use some amusement…

C/T: Very well…You are the Fifth of thirteen. The Star. Your heavenly mother will cast you into the abyss, there you heart of ice will burn once more, and the musician from hell will guide you. The tides of blood and winds of war will bring you to a new light. You will walk amongst your kindred spirits for eternity, you will look upon this world one last time and never look back.

Seph: (rather perturbed) Hm, how interesting…

C/T: I have finished my nightly rounds, and I enjoy a siesta after such work…I will take my leave…We will meet again.

And before either one of the men could ask a question or do a thing, the undead creature was gone, leaving behind a plume of bluish-grey mist…after a long moment of silence, the young blonde turned to his silver-haired nemesis,

Cloud: Well what do we do now?

Seph: What do you mean?

Cloud: That skeleton sorta just…ruined the moment. I never thought that was possible.

Seph: That annoying thing? What do you plan to do now, walk away?

Cloud: Well, I dunno.

The man with knee-length silver hair was in no mood, he'd had a bad day. On top of that, a walking corpse just HAD to happen by and dump this load of crap on him…and chances are, since it really was a skeleton, it wasn't lying…

_Wonderful…just fucking wonderful…_

Seph: You're so damn stupid…I have no time for your mental foppery now, I will kill you later…now I must find out what that creature meant by "fifth of thirteen"

That little voice inside of Sephiroth's mind piped up,

_He may be of more use to you alive…_

Cloud: YOU, of all people, are really going to believe a walking skeleton?

Seph: How often have you had a corpse lie to you?

Cloud though about this a moment, wondering what Sephiroth meant, then it donned on him. He _was _right, sort of…why would a reanimated skeleton just happen by like that? Was it even real? What the hell had just happened?

_It was Death…_

Clouds subconscious mind chimed in. Death? Why would death tell me of my fate? He was about to ask Sephiroth when he realized that he'd been standing there for nigh ten minutes, and Sephiroth was long gone. Cloud also thought the whole thing after the corpse left was weird…he and Sephiroth spoke as if they were… allies.

…

In the basement of the old, decayed mansion (actually, a basement paled in comparison to the huge, cavernous decent.) A young-looking black-haired man dressed in scarlet garb sat at the old dust covered wooden desk , reading a large tome. It was a lab journal from the Jenova experiments. The title read:

"_Jenova Lab Journal - Vol. III"_

He was about halfway through the last page when he sensed something behind him. Startled, Vincent jumped up and spun around all at the same time. He is greeted by a wizened old woman dressed in tattered black robes. Her eyes were a faded yellow.

Vincent: how did you get down here?

Old Woman: Ah, I found a secret way in over there.

She points to a dark niche hidden in the corner. (ironically the same secret passage he'd used) Vincent noticed her hand looked twisted and skeletal, as if it were three months dead. The old lady herself seemed right-looking for her age…which must've been old.

O/W: forgive me, I did not know anyone lived here, but I came in to get out of the storm…'tis the worst I've seen in years.

Vincent noticed the terrible thunderstorm raging outside. He was far too preoccupied by the books in the study that he hadn't realized…he wondered if it was storming in Midgar, where Tifa and his friends were, but there was nothing he could do at the time, so he let the matter go.

O/W: Sir, would you let a drenched old woman stay until the storm passes?

Vincent: Sure, it's not my house, either.

O/W: What is a handsome young man such as yourself doing here at this hour?

Vincent: Nowhere else to go.

O/W: I see…young man, would mind if I told you your fortune?

Vincent: I don't really believe in fortune…

O/W: 'Tis no matter, you need not believe for it to entertain.

Vincent: You have a point…go ahead.

The crimson-clad man sat to listen. The elderly woman sat opposite, eyes closed, craning her neck as if listening to something far off in the distance.

O/W: Very well…(she takes a deep breath) You are the eleventh of thirteen, the ShadowDancer, you will be visited by three spirits, the first will burn you to the bone, the second will freeze you to your soul, and the third will take you to a world beyond. There you will meet the Great Architect. You will walk in the wasteland of eternity with more than a shadow. Demons from the land of light will guide you home.

Vincent sat there a minute, eyes focused on the floor, mulling over the words of the old fortuneteller…none of it seemed to make sense. After a long while, he finally asked,

Vincent: …what do you mean ?

O/W: That is for me to know and you to find out…Sadly, it is time for me to take my leave, the storm will pass soon, you mustn't worry…I thank you for your hospitality, Vincent, take this as a token of my gratitude.

The old woman places a small purple suede bag on the far corner of the desk. Vincent looked up to say,

Vincent: I never told you my name, how did you-

The woman was gone, with nothing but a plume of green mist in her place.

For a time Vincent thought of what happened, and he wondered who or what the old woman might have been. Just then he remembered the small purple bag. He strode over to the huge desk and picked up the little bag. He opened it and looked inside.

…


End file.
